Rafal
The School Master or formerly known as Rafal appears in the first three books in The School for Good and Evil series. He is described at first as a mysterious person hiding in a silver, tall tower with the powerful Storian, and later transformed into Rafal, the leader of the “Old” Castle and the “New” Castles of evil. History A long time before the events of the books, two twin sorcerer brothers were selected to become the Headmasters of the School for Good and Evil. The two ruled the schools and the Storian peacefully for many years, until Rafal, the Evil Brother, waged war with his Good brother, Rhian. People all around the woods sided with a brother, and the Great War commenced. Eventually, Rafal killed Rhian, and the war stopped. When the war stopped, no one knew which brother won, so Rafal wore a mask to hide his identity. Without anyone to love him, Rafal began to age like any other mortal. Appearance In the first book, when Agatha first gets a glimpse of the School Master, it is described that she sees “A crooked shadow, no body attached.” Later in the book, it is shown that he wears a silver mask, covering his face, and has a rusty crown on his thick white hair. He is also described to have twinkling blue eyes and wide, full lips. In the last chapter, he has revealed himself to be the prince in Sophie’s dream in her last night in Gavaldon. He had white hair, alabaster skin, and blue eyes. Sophie described him as “cold and beautiful.” However, he rotted in the end, and ended up as a black shadow, ripped to pieces by Sader’s white swan. He is a ghost in A World Without Princes and not much is said about his appearance, only that he was now younger. In The Last Ever After, he is a young boy, which Sophie describes to be “Not a day older than 16”. He is shown to have spiked white hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. He often wore a black sleeveless shirt and breeches. He was described to be tall, lean and strong. Sophie even thought that he was much fairer than Tedros. When Sophie accepts his tempting proposal, he wears a gold ring to match hers (event is mentioned when the Storian starts writing). He often uses the Groom Room to look good for her, as Hort implied. When Sophie destroyed his ring, however, he became rotted and old, transforming into a hideous being thousands of years old, before turning into raw black. Relationships Sophie Sophie was Rafal's fiance and "true love", until she killed him, using Excalibur to destroy the engagement ring. Agatha Sophie's twin sister\Agatha's boyfriend Tedros gave Sophie the sword of which she used to destroy Rafal's ring Status In the second to last chapter of ''The Last Ever After'', it is said that the School Master has been destroyed permanently, the second that Sophie shattered his ring with the legendary sword Excalibur. Trivia *He once killed Sophie by accident with the Storian but Sophie was eventually brought back to life by Agatha's kiss. *He wins the great war, and in doing so, kills Rhian. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nevers Category:Theme Category:Deceased Characters